Arranged
by Sora Kaichou
Summary: Rogue thinks her life is going well, that is until her mother tells her she has to marry someone she has not met before. Rogue is forced to agree but what happens when she falls in love before her 'arranged' marriage. Romy. R&R NOW FIC! Chapter 5 Updated!
1. Teaser!

** Arranged**

** by Sora-Kaichou**

**Author's note:** Hi, I don't really know what to say than, this is a teaser chapter and I wrote it cuz I was bored and this idea just happened to come to me.

**Summary:** Rogue thinks her life is going well, that is until her mother tells her she has to marry someone she has not met before. Rogue is forced to agree but what happens when she falls in love.

**Disclaimer:** You known, I known, everybody know, that I don't own X-men evolution or any type of X-men and I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Teaser**

"Gawd sake Mama, what do ya mean I got an arranged marriage."

"Calm down, Marie. Let me explain…now before you were born, I made an agreement with a few people I known, that when you reach the age of 22 and their son reaches the age of 26 you both will get married."

"What the hell! Mama your tellin' meh, that I have to marry someone ah haven't seen in my life. Why me? Kurt didn't."

"I did arrange for your brother to get married, Rogue. But the deal was broken when Tabitha sadly passed away."

"This is unfair, Mama."

"Well Rogue, you just have to get used to it because life not fair."

**Author's note:** So what did you think of my teaser? If you want me to continue with this fic, review and say so. (I hope you do, cuz I have got a great idea for this fic which has just popped into my head.) Well c ya.

Sora Kaichou 


	2. Chapter One

**Arranged **

**By Sora Kaichou**

**Author's notes:** WooHoo! I can't believe all those great review I got, for my teaser chapter. I wasn't even planning on writing this fic till later, but I don't mind writing it now cuz you guyz like it so much. In advance, I am saying Sorry, because if it takes me a while to update remember I'm still writing So like a Rose **and **The only perfect gift. (I really do need to stop writing new fics, until I finish my old ones. signs) But when I do update, I will try my best to make it as good as I can.

**Disclaimer:** Well obviously I don't own x-men evolution. I'm just borrowing the characters. But the idea is MINE and don't forget it.

Chapter one.

A taxi stopped, in front of a small semi-family house, in the County of Caldecott, Mississippi. A tall, skinny, blond haired woman walked out the car door. Her face was flawless and her eyes were beautifuly clear, you could get lost looking at calm ocean blue. Her body was well shaped that any woman would have been jealous.

The woman smiled in amusement, when she saw the house with the cute picket, white fence and the well cut grass. She walked on the path, till she reached the front door and the doorbell rang and she waited a moment or so before the door was finally answered.

"Oh mah, Candice."

"Naomi, now who so shocked to see, lil old me." The woman had a cheeky smile on her face and was facing a woman with messy auburn hair, tied back into a bun, face with a few bags under the eyes but with a bit of make up, would be barely noticeable. Her body was also well shaped too but her stomach was roundly sticking out and it was so obvious the woman was pregnant.

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Candy. But I wasn't expecting you till after the birth."

"Yeah, I was gonna come then, and I still am but I decide to do an early visit. So aren't you gonna invite me in then?" The blond haired woman rested her weight on her lefted leg and placed her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry Candy, come on in." The pregnant woman moved to the side so her friend could enter her house and then shut the door behind her. "Here, let me hang your coat."

The blond woman slipped off her coat and gave it to her friend, while saying "thanks."

The auburn haired woman just smiled and led her friend into her living room. There was one long cream couch, and 2 arm chairs, a small coffee table in the middle of the room. It was dimly lighted, with lights mostly coming from the telly. The auburn haired woman placed her self on her long couch, and grabbed the remote control and slowed down the volume, while the blond haired woman sat in a armchair close to the pregnant woman and crossed her legs.

"So…hmm…Candy how's life been?"

"Oh not bad I guess, Naomi. My little boy is about 6 now, and it seems it was just yesterday I was watching him sleep in his cot, they grow up so fast. His father is looking after him now, spending a bit of time together."

"Oh that's cute. I wish I could get this little one out." The auburn haired lady placed her hand lightly on her belly.

"Yeah I know what ya mean, Naomi. That how I felt with my little boy. Do you know what the sex of the baby is?"

"Yep. The doctor said it is gonna be a little girl."

"So…hmm…are we still on for the agreement."

"Yes, 100. Won't break my promise to you Candice."

"Ok, Naomi, but remember the rule, if your daughter decides to marry someone else or doesn't want to marry my son, you and her will be killed."

"Yes Candice and I know that and I knew that when I made this arrangement and I would be honored to be a part of your family and stop the clan wars."

"You are apart of the family, and don't forget it. You're like a sister to me Naomi I have know you like forever, and we been so close no matter what has happen." The blond got up and hugged her best friend. "Well I think it best I'll be going know, but I will come back next weekend and go on a shopping trip…well if your up it." Both friends laughed.

"alrite. Candy." The pregnant woman said and smiled. "I count that as a promise."

Author's notes: Well…hmm…I hope you like this chap; I don't know the reason why it like that.

Well plz drop me a review so I know what you think? So c ya later.

SHOUT OUTS:

**Bad-girl14:** Yep, Kurt was gonna marry tabby. I don't know why I picked her I just need someone for the part and she just popped into my head. (Have you noticed everything just pops into my head. Lol.)

**Peace215: **No problem, I don't mind about the spelling error. Whatevea makes you happy and I don't think I'm talented, I think I'm rubbish. Well, oh well then, I like writing all the same, even if people won't read my work. I read a fic of yours, and it was really interesting, update soon

**Fallen-angel999: **I'm happy you like it and if you want to know about, who the guy Rogue is gonna marry and what will happen? I am afraid you just have to read my work.

**Calliann: **I never knew teaser weren't allowed, I'm sorry. Don't worry you won't have to cry cuz I writing this fic.

**Turquoise: **OMG! You're like one of my fave author, I am so happy you reviewed my fic and like it. No Rogue isn't gonna marry Remy or maybe she will or maybe Scott or Pyro or I will make up an unknown guy, like you said, yeah maybe I will make up an unknown guy. Well I do know something, do wanna know…well its….I'm not gonna tell you how I'm goona write this fic you just have to read it for yourself. Stop trying to confuse my evil mind. Heehee. Well c ya. Oh yeah plz plz plz plz update your fic **The Demon and the Rogue** that was so good I'm still waiting for the next chapter. Plz pretty plz with a Remy on top. Lol

Well thank you **Ms. Rogue Lebeau**, **fish fish**, **T.** and **Cool-chick-rae **for all your lovely review. It really nice to know you liked my chapter. (Well teaser.)

Remember it easier to read a fic than write one but I'm loving it

Sora Kaichou 


	3. Chapter Two

**Arranged **

**By Sora Kaichou**

**Author's notes:** Yay! I'm happy you like this story first chapter. Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys, that this is AU. So theirs is no powers, nothing like x-men, brotherhood or acolytes. I'm really sorry about this but if I let them keep their powers, my fic will be totally messed up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; expect the idea of this fic because that's MINE.

Chapter Two.

In less than an hour and a half, the 22 year old, Marie Nicholson, also known mostly as Rogue to her family and friends, would be arriving outside her childhood home, in the county of Caldecott, Mississippi where she would be visiting her mother. It had been a while since Rogue had last seen her and was very curious to know what was wrong after her mother left a message on Rogue's answering machine, saying that she had to come down ASAP and that the matter was very important but not leaving a clue as to what the matter was about, leaving Rogue to only guess.

As Rogue was driving, she was hoping that whatever her mother would tell her, would be good news and good news only, seeing as she was still upset and heart broken.

"Hi Mama. Ah tried mah best ta come asap, when I heard ya message."

"Hello dear how is how your magazine company, Essence…is it?" One thing Rogue loved about her Mom and that was her accent, a mixture of English and when she was angry turns a little southern too. Rogue loved her mother, and to Rogue she never looked like she aged at all.

"Yep, Mama, Mah magazine company is called Essence and it's goin' quite well, Kitty the co-owner, my best friend, she is looking after it while I'm down here."

"Oh alrite, lovely."

"So mama, lets get down to the point, cause ya know how ah hate stalling, what did ya want ma ta come for."

"Yes dear. Well…you know how, ah don't like to get mahself too involved with your life. Well I made…an agreement that you will have an…an arranged marriage."

"Haha…Gawd sake Mama, what do ya mean I got an arranged marriage."

"Calm down, dear. Let me explain…now before you were born, I made an agreement with a few people I know, that when you reach the age of 22 and their son reaches the age of 26 you both will get married."

"What the hell. Mama your tellin' meh that I have to marry someone ah haven't seen in my life. Why me? Kurt didn't."

"I did arrange for your brother to get married, Rogue. But the deal was broken when Tabitha sadly passed away."

"This is unfair, Mama."

"Well Rogue, you just have to get used to it because life is not fair."

"I know, but still ah'm not gonna marry a stupid guy, ah will not accepted it, not at all."

"Yes…you will Marie." Rogue knew her mother was getting angry by this, because she used her first name 'Marie'.

"No ah'm not. Ah can do what ah want, this is mah life, not 'urs."

"You will marry this man, Marie or we'll both perish, they will take our lives away, _both_ of us."

"Mama, this isn't right."

"When I made this agreement, it was made also clear, that the family that breaks the promise will be killed no matter what."

"Great! So 'ur tellin' mah there's no way out of this?"

"Well the settlement can be broken if the man or woman dies, which is what happened in Tabby and Kurt's case."

"Then I will commit suicide."

"Stop talking rubbish gurl."

"So that's it then? I'm getting married to only god knows who and there's no stopping it!"

Author's notes: I had to get that out they way so the story can begin, I will try my best to post another chapter next week Friday and I'm expecting some good reviews from you guys, Ok.

Well cya

Sora Kaichou 

Shout Outs:

**Turquoise**: I'm happy your flattered your a really good author and like I said I you're your work. I'm also happy u enjoy reading this fic and I'm happy you understand you have to wait and see. (I hate that, have to wait for something really good.) And don't worry, I will try my best to make this fic what the reviewers want, kinda of.kk. la8er.

**Bad-girl14:** Yeah I know that would be funny if that did happen. Thanks for reviewing. POP (did you hear that, I think I've got another idea. Lol) C ya.

**Calliann: **I hate having to cry too. Thanks for the review.

**Cool-chick-rae: **Sorry about the kill thing, but it does make my fic different. Thank you.

**Rogue14: **Thank you for reading my fic and reviewing it. I hope you enjoy.

**Peace215: **Yeah I decided to give you lot a story, I'm that evil. Well thanks a lot and I'm looking forward to your new chappie.

**Ishandahalf: **Thanks. See ya soon,I'm gonna go hop like a bunny on crack.lol.

**Enchantedlight: **Thank you, sorry about the first chappie, misunderstanding. I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Willa.j: **Thank you.

**Chronicles Bailey: **Lol. Sorry when I thought of the idea of this fic I never knew people like you would like it that much.

**Ms. Rogue LeBeau: **I'm happy you think its cool and happy you like it different. Thank you.

Alright then, huggs and kisses cuz I love you guys, see you all soon and I will try my best like I said before to get Chapter 3 up, next week Friday.kk.

(BTW sorry if I spelled your name wrong.)

Sora Kaichou 


	4. Chapter Three

**Arranged **

**by Sora Kaichou**

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry for the late update, but my life has been hectic/busy and plus I'm lazy.

I hope you find it in you heart to forgive me…..you better or their will be no more arranged. Muahahahaha (sorry that was my metal/dark side)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men evolution or any type of x-men and sadly I never will (but you never know, I just 'might' someday but its very unlikely.) So instead I will write fics which I DO own (100 sure), for you and myself to enjoy :D.

Chapter Three

It had been a week since Rogue had last seen her mother and I must say she was very pissed.

Not for the fact that its been a week that she hadn't seen her but for the fact that she just been so…Extra.

'Mah life has just turned inta a living hell.' Rogue said as her mother told her the day of her _wedding_ a week ago. Which was September 22nd, exactly ten months away. ((**a/n:** also my birthday.))

'Christ sake, someone must really hate meh,' Rogue thought as she looked up into the sky after locking her car door. 'honestly, how much stress can ya give one person, in less than a month.' She said now walking on the side walk.

As she was walking she went through all the events which was damn right getting to her bad and these were the top four for the moment.

1. She was going to have to marry some unknown guy that she had never met before and would share their first meeting the day of their wedding.

2. She wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't for her mother.

3. There was no way out of this _arranged_ marriage.

4. And last but not least, she would have to attend a party thrown by her least favourite couple.

When Rogue finally reached her apartment from work, she decided to have a light snack before she got ready for the party.

'Yep!' Rogue was now standing in front of her mirror. 'Ah look ta die for,' she said mentally to herself as she twirled around. 'Scott is gonna wish he never left meh for that bicth.'

She wore a knit top, with hook and eye front fastening, which was black, with black boot cut pants with front lace detail, side splits and her Gucci three inch heel, ankle strap sandals.

Her auburn, white streaked her was shoulder length and flicked out at the bottom. She had a diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings. She used black eyeliner and mascara and put on her red lipstick.

She got her black leather coat and black Gucci hand bag that matched the sandals she was wearing. (which had her car/home keys, mobile, make-up and mirror). She glanced over at her clock, which was showed the time to be 8:45pm.

'Oh well,' she thought 'its better ta be fashionable late.' And with that she turned off her bedroom light, walked around her apartment to check everything was in order and then left for the party.

(((**Author's notes:** I was gonna stop here but I guess, I owe it to you guys to write more cuz you should be on the 8 th chapter now if I was a really good active author, oh well. I hope no one has lost interested b/c their still more to come. Now lets carry on……)))

Rogue was now talking to her best friend kitty after her dance with Pietro.

"So John and ya came here together?" Rogue asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, he like been there for me ever since my break up with lance, I really like him. He makes me laugh and he's so damn cute. I just wish he could start having feelings for me too."

"ah think he does, Kit. Just give it time. You two will be tagether, trust me."

"Thanks Rogue." Kitty said as she glanced over the room in search of John and finally noticed him having a chat with a really hot guy who was staring at…_Rogue_. "Hey Marie, do you see that guy over there, why is he like staring like at you?"

"What guy?" Rogue said looking around the room.

"Oh my _god_, like don't make it like _obvious_," Katherine said rolling her eyes. "He's with John, my one o' clock."

Rogue glanced over at John, who was talking to a guy with auburn haired man, wearing a trench coat. He was a totally a lush, hot guy and was indeed staring at her.

Rogue blushed when she realized her caught her looking and he smirked at her and she went red even more and looked down at her glass she was holding trying her best to avoid any more eye contact.

"Rogue, are you like alright? You have gone like totally like red in the face." Kitty looked over at the she saw the guy checking out her best friend before and he now had a sexy smirk on his face. "is it like that guy, near john?"

"No," Rogue mumbled, "ah don' know what ya're talkin' about."

"Like whatever Marie, I can like read you like a book and I know your lying." Kitty rolled her eye. "Hey should we go over there and say 'hi'." Kitty suggested with an evil smirk.

"No! Don't!" Rogue glanced up at Kitty from her glass. "Please don't."

"Alright, we like say 'hi' later."

"Umm…no, ah gotta go." Rogue said as she grabbed her stuff. "See you at work, Kit. Bye." and Rogue rushed out of the room.

As rogue was getting her car keys out to unlock the car door, she felt arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a hot breath from behind that sent shivers down her spine.

"Were y' goin' moi chere?" Rogue felt her legs go weak at the sound of that voice.

"Home…" was all she was able to mumble.

"But Remy don' want y' t' go, he likes starin' at a beau fille from afar."

'OH MY GAWD! It's the hottie, who was starin' at meh.' Rogue cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but ah gotta go."

"Remy likes the way you talk chere, gives Remy thrills." Rogue felt herself go very red in the face. '_thrills_…_'_

"Please let meh go," Rogue said as she felt his hot breath again on her neck.

Then Rogue felt her self be spun around and she was now staring up at his red and black eyes…demon eyes. They were so _werid _yet so _beautiful _at the same time. Rogue moved her hand to push away some hair that were covering over his left eye and he pulled her closer.

"Remy will leave y' alone chere…" she felt herself arouse by the way he looked into her eyes, talking to her, his body so closer.

"But he need somethin' t' remember you by." Before she could respond he had already brought his lips to hers and was kissing her and after a moment rogue started kissing him back too. She slight opened her lips and he took it as an invite to explore her mouth with his tongue, which made the kiss become hotter and deeper, until rogue pulled back.

He licked his lips, "wow chere, Remy lick kissing you," he said with a smirk. " We need to do things like dat more often, non?" He said as he handed her a card.

She looked down at it and saw it was the queen of hearts and the side said: Remy will see you later chere.

Rogue smiled and looked up but found he was gone…………

**Author's notes:** Alright did I write that b/c that was- BEEP! TOO UNPOSTIVE TO CARRY ON SENTENCE.

Well then, thank you everybody who reviewed the last chapter, please keep them coming because their highs of my day and the main reason I'm writing this fic it b/c of you guys and to see how I handle this fic.

Review Shout Outs:

**Turquoise:** Thank you for your review, I've got another thing to your hate list, my long updating, lol. I don't really mean to leave it at cliff hangers but it kinda just happens, lol and about the rogue's mum thing I'm tying my best to make this au fic than it already is, lol.

**Cool- chick-Rae:** Yeah, I suppose this whole story is buts but thanks for the review away.

**Enchantedlight:** Yeah poor Rogue, But oh well, lol. Was this chappie long enough for your liking, oh great enchanted one?lol

**Ishandahalf:** Thank you for the review and I don't think I'm getting enough crack to be quick like a bunny on some. T.T

**AngylDevyl: **Thanks for the review that was lovely to read, it knida made me fall off my chair tho.lol Cause you actually think I'm a good writer and then I started laughing like I was mad and I'm doing now too. :D

**Rogue14:** Sorry but the fiancé ain't gonna show up till the wedding day, I hope it hasn't put you off. Thanks for the review by the way.

**VinGirl:** Oh I'm happy you love this story but it's a shame I don't, I was kinda planning on deleting it.

**Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix:** I don't think Remy will be the one marrying rogue, hey! I should even be telling you this. You just have to wait and see…and you should be ashamed of trying to trick a maddie like me, lol.

**Chronicles Bailey:** Sorry I didn't know you will take anything to offence, I just meant your one of many people who actually like something I wrote, thanks for the review any.

**Roina Star:** Thanks for the review, good luck with your fic.

**Truley Rogue:** Thanks for the reading this, it meant a lot to me. :D

**Raphaelle:** I'm happy to know you think this is interesting, but what's more interesting is how I'm gonna take it from here and by the way did you think it was a good idea to add the extra bit seeing as you read it now?

**Deathsrike:** Thanks for the review.

Sorry if I spelt anybody's name wrong, I didn't mean it.

And I just realized I kinda rushed that chappie sorry.

We have come so _far_, yet we accomplish so _little_. – **Sora Kaichou**


	5. Chapter Four

Arranged by Chibi Chihiro

Author's notes: I am so sorry, I don't mean to take so long in updating but I have been busy and I hope you guys can forgive me.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own x-men evolution, don't be silly.

Chapter Five.

Rogue sat in her office on the top floor and the famous magazine building, Bliss. Sorting out the main things she wanted for next week magazine, when there was a knock at her door and Katherine Pryde, also known as Kitty and co-owner of bliss, walked in.

"Rogue you said you wanted to see me," she said as she sat down on a chair near the desk Rogue was working at.

"Yeah, I just got a phone call and I have to leave, and I was wondering it you could look over Jubliee's 538 new summer trends pages, what she calls 'the fashion to fall in love with', and Tabby's Interview with that singer Amara and then look over the pictures Peter took for next weeks cover - but make no shots of Jean are there." Rogue said with a evil smirk on face and Kitty just rolled her eyes too.

"Alright then Rogue you, like,owe me big time because it's not like I don't have my own work to do today."

"Yeah I know, but that friends are for?"

Kitty signed and said, "yeah, like giving them a month's worth of work. Do you know how long it's gonna take me to go through Jube's 538 Summer Trends?"

"But I thought you would enjoy that." Rogue said as she was now handing over what Kitty had to do for the day.

"Yeah I sure do," Kitty said taking it and glanced down on it, until she stopped at Toad. "Rogue this has gone to far, I ain't going awaywhere near him."

"Anywhere near who?" Rogue said now putting all the things she need into her bag.

"Toad!"

"Oh him," Rogue said trying to hold in a laugh. "Don't worry it about it."

"How can't I worry, he smells like shit, he keeps calling me Pretty-Kitty and he keeps asking me to go out to dinner with him."

"Like I said don't worry about it. Just make up some lie that you have a boyfriend and he wouldn't like the way Toad is acting around you."

"Oh yeah like that's gonna work." Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

"It will, trust." Rogue said as she just sent a text message, saying she was on her way.

"So where you going away?"

"To see Kurt," Rogue said picking up her bag and heading to the door.

"Why?"

"To sort of some arrangements for my wedding."

"Your WEDDING!" Kitty's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you I'm having a arranged marriage? Hmm, must have slipped my mind." Rogue said walking out the door leaving Kitty speechless.

Rogue knocked outside the apartment door of 2b and waited for a moment until the door was opened by a top-less young man, well built around the chest area (showing he must work out a bit), with a towel around his neck, giving her a cheesy grin.

"Kurt what the hell are you doing! I thought you said you will be ready by now." Rogue said putting her hand on her hips.

"I am." Kurt said making way for her to walk into his apartment.

"No your not, your just going around answering your door topless, what if it weren't me but this old lady, you might of bloody given her thrills to death."

Kurt looked ay his sister and tried his best not laugh. Can she even hear what she saying. "Chill out Rogue, if it makes you happy, just give me five mintues and I'll be ready."

"You were suppose to be ready before." Marie said rolling her eyes as he walked off into his bedroom.

"Geez Marie I didn't even know about zis arranged marriage business, until you called me 'piss off' on ze phone. I can't believe Mozzer actually vanted us married off to such strangers." Kurt said to his sister in a bar as she drank a bit of her drink.

"Well I do, you're lucky." Rogue signed as she said this.

"Yeah I know I am, I met zis babe, you know Laura the one I told you about, and I zink I totally love her. I'm gonna ask her to move in after our last year of college."

"Wow, you're lucky, I'm sure. I'll be already married off by then to this ugly old man, who could be sexually hyper."

"Yeah, he ain't gonna be old, Marie, you said he vas gonna be about 26."

"Whatever, it dosen't mean anything, my life will be totally wasted after the marriage, and then when he wants kids, I will have to have intercourse with him." Rogue said with now a pale look on her face.

"Don't vorry about it," Was all the words of comfort Kurt could give to his sister, and then he glanced down at his watch and smirked. "Rogue I've got to go, Laura and I have a date and I vouldn't miss zat for ze vorld."

Rogue blinked twice trying to ignore her brother's comment, and then nodded for him to go and he smiled back at her.

"I'll speaking to you later, but not tonight or any time before 2, I might be a bit busy." And then he was off.

Rogue rolled her eyes and then glanced over the room and then stopped at a pair of unusual people staring back at her. Black and Red demon eyes, like the pair she that night. The pair that belong to the sexy guy who kissed her that night.

She was looking at that sexy guy.

Author's notes: Thank good for that,I thought this I never get to the end of this fic, I hate updating cuz I'm really bad at it and I think I've lost so of the skills I've had before but hopefully their come back to me in time….hopefully.

Please read and review this fic, I love all the reviews I had before and the more and faster the review I get, the quicker I'll I update the next chapter, and that's gonna be a all romyness.


End file.
